


Sunflower Boy

by littlest_prince



Series: Kim Jongbro Adventures [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And really short, Back at it with a makeup fic, M/M, i love kim jongdae in yellow, i wrote this at two in the morning, its hella cute, jongin makes another video with Jongdae as his victim, minseok is there and handing out a suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlest_prince/pseuds/littlest_prince
Summary: Jongin is back with the request of Jongdae doing another video with him. This time Minseok helps give a suggestion.





	Sunflower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t plan on making another story but someone had wanted a second chapter to the first story(?)so I wrote this. I’m suppose to be asleep(it’s nearly 3am)but Kim Jongdae in yellow gives me life. He’s an actual sunflower I Love Him. Enjoy my loves.

Makeup fairy Kim Jongin was at it again. With a wide, nearly innocent grin, Jongin had bounced over to Jongdae a week later and asked him about being in another video of his. Of course the kid had to ask while Minseok was cuddled up to Jongdae on the couch.

 

“I don’t want to do that again!” The newly dyed blond screamed, “It took forever to get it off! I may have gotten laid from looking hot as fuck, but not again!”

 

“But Jongdae!” Jongin whined, smile deflating into a full on pout. It almost looked like, to Jongdae, that Jongin was ready to cry.

 

“Dae, just let him. It gets boring when you do makeup on yourself all the time,” Minseok patted his boyfriends’ chest, wide eyes staring up at him, “Plus it’s like you were made to wear makeup. Your face is beautiful.”

 

Jongdae looked down at Minseok, a faint rosy color now adorning his cheeks, and let out a sigh. He could never escape the beaming makeup fairy that was his brother nor the actual makeup artist laying on his chest. 

 

“Fine, but this is the last time Kim Jongin.” Jongdae sat up from the couch, Minseok falling behind the younger and curling around his back. Jongin squealed and bounced on his toes while clapping, the boy looked like a teenage girl who finally got asked to a dance by her crush.

 

“Hey, Nini,” Minseok spoke as Jongdae got off the couch, ready to make his way to hell. Hell meaning Jongin’s bedroom where he’d die from sitting through another makeup whatever.

 

“Mm?” Jongin hummed.

 

“Use yellow. Yellow looks good on Dae.” Minseok smirked while staring straight on at Jongdae. Jongin nodded and dragged his older brother to his bedroom.

 

Jongin seemed to be taking longer than Jongdae wanted. He seemed less rushed than the last time Jongin slathered makeup all over Jongdae’s face. It was almost like the younger wanted it to look perfect since Minseok was in the other room. Jongin has always looked up to Jongdae’s boyfriend since the elder is a makeup artist for a few well-known pop bands and actors. Last week was like a practice and today was like the finished product of something never seen before. Jongin’s strokes were delicate and like he was using more than before. Jongdae didn’t mind the feeling anymore, it felt almost relaxing as the makeup brushes danced across his eyes and the occasional cheek bone. He was sure this would be better than the neutral tones Jongin used previously.

 

“Ah, it looks so good. I think it looks good, what do you think?” Jongin asked as he finished blotting some lip gloss on Jongdae.

 

“Dunno, haven’t seen my face yet.” 

 

“Wasn’t talking to you I was talking to them.” Jongin rolled his eyes—that seemed to be a thing with this boy—as he pointed to the camera a little frustrated.

 

I forgot this was being filmed, Jongdae cursed in his head while a scowl found its way to his face.

 

“No! Stop that you’ll make my work look bad!” Jongin screeched as Jongdae continued to frown. With a quick slap to the arm, Jongdae stopped frowning to whine at the younger and hit him back.

 

“Stop it!” Jongin cried, “Anyway, I think yellow compliments you well with blond hair.” 

 

“Thanks. I’m leaving now.” Jongdae huffed. He gave one look at the camera to show the finished result before stomping out of the room to bury his face in Minseok’s shirt. The thought of all of Jongin’s hard work going to waste and ending up all over Minseok’s shirt amuses Jongdae.

 

With quick steps and his head low, Jongdae dove onto the couch to wrap his arms around Minseok. The elder let out a small grunt at the sudden weight before looking down to see a grinning Jongdae laying on his chest.

 

“Yellow does look really good on you.” Minseok pushes a few stray blond hairs from Jongdae’s face before pulling him into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds as Minseok moved back with a soft sigh, Jongdae whining.

 

“My little sunflower boy,” Minseok hummed and admired the slightly lopsided smile on Jongdae’s face. With sunlight pouring through the room and illuminating Jongdae’s face, he truly looked like an angel. Blond wisps of hair catching in the light and glittery yellow eyeshadow sparkling on his crescent eyes, Minseok couldn’t look away.

 

Kim Jongdae was an ethereal being, a shining sunflower boy.


End file.
